projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Dante
Dante Intro Special Attack Victory Demitri Intro Special Attack Support Attack *Dante, don't be late. Victory Paired Characters Intro Victory Solo Characters Alisa Intro Arthur Intro Bahn Intro Demitri: There truly is no greater pleasure than fighting to the death. Bahn: You said it, big guy! Brawling is the best! Dante: Man, this is going to be a crazy party. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Bruno Intro Demitri: Combat bores me if it is not elegant and refined. Bruno: I think elegant is probably the last word anyone would use to describe me. Dante: Mops, pepper, and clocks…I don’t think even I could pull that off with style. Devilotte Intro Dante: I guess I should probably try to show what I can do in front of a princess. Devilotte: I like your attitude. I’ll you remake you two as a gorgeous devil and a muscle-bound onion! Demitri: Would you care to try repeating that, little girl? Flynn Intro Heihachi Intro Imca Intro *'Demitri': What could possibly make a young girl like you fight? Imca: Vengeance. It's all I have. Dante: Vengeance, eh? Give it up. It never leads to anything. Juri Han Intro Lady Intro Dante: It’s hard to work in time for a date with all this fighting. Lady: I thought I told you that I’m not into men who reek of blood. Demitri: Hm? But I haven’t drank any blood for some time now. Victory Demitri: A droll show. It could be that you just don’t understand my refined tastes. Lady: With moves like that? Dante, is this guy joking? Dante: Us commoners just can’t understand the lofty ideals of nobles. Lindow Intro Demitri: Ah, a man with the right hand of a devil. Lindow: It’s a little different. This is from an Aragami, so it’s more like the hand of a god. Dante: A “god hand” eh? I like the sound of that. Victory Demitri: Your arm is intriguing. It’s an Aragami, you said? Lindow: Yeah, I think I’m finally starting to get used to having it. Dante: It looks like it’d be pretty good for tossing demons. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': How can a vampire walk around in the daylight, huh? It's a mystery, it is. Demitri: The rays of the sun cannot reach me as long as I have this aura. Dante: So it's like sunblock cream. Mystery solved. Rikiya Intro Sänger Intro *'Demitri': So they seek to stand in my way... Dante, I'll let you deal with this. Sänger: Dante, shoot down all who would stand in our way! Dante: You both could learn a bit about working with others. Victory *'Dante': You'd make a pretty good hunter, Sänger. Sänger: The sword who smites demons... Not bad. Demitri: I know another hunter with a ridiculous looking sword. Saya Intro Tron Intro Servbots: Dante! Demitri! Let’s give it our best! Demitri: Why must we fight alongside such things? Dante: Hey, it looks like they’ve got a lot of guts to me. Ulala Intro Valkyrie Intro Valkyrie: We must protect the balance of the world. Dante: It’s pretty cool seeing a demon and an angel working together. Demitri: I have no intention of growing accustomed to it. It would only make conquering the dark world more difficult. Vashyron Intro *'Demitri': A mercenary from another world. Let's see what you can do. Vashyron: Just sit back and check out my skills in action. Dante: Heh, sounds like me. Let's get this party started.